This invention relates to a plug for closing the end of a slip yoke that is snapped into place, and does not require any machining of the slip yoke.
Drive trains for use in heavy duty applications often include a slip yoke connection for connecting a splined shaft to a universal joint yoke. The slip yoke includes a bore that receives the splined connection from the shaft. The splined shaft can move axially within the slip yoke bore. Lubricant is applied at the connection between the slip yoke and the splined shaft. Thus, the end of the slip yoke bore must be sealed by a plug to keep contaminants out and the lubricant in.
In the prior art, plugs have typically been staked or welded into the bore of the slip yoke. These connections have been labor intensive, and have at times weakened the slip yoke structure. Moreover, it has been difficult .to control the assembly of the plugs to insure proper placement.
One proposed slip yoke connection includes a plug received in a machined groove at the end of the slip yoke. Such a connection requires expensive and difficult machining to form the groove in the end of the slip yoke.
In addition, to allow the plug to reach the groove, the plug is formed with flexible portions that allow the plug to move into the groove. These flexible portions are undesirable in that they create localized weak spots circumferentially about the plug, and may result in undesirable leakage. Also, the flexible portions may result in the plug being forced outwardly of the groove as the shaft moves within the bore and increases the pressure on the plug.